Soviet Red Army
The Soviet Red Army was the combined armed forces of Soviet Russia from 1995 to 2016. They were Russia's most extensive fighting force of World War III, with Soviet Russian soldiers being some of the strongest and toughest fighters of the war. The largest and most extensive branches were the army and marine corps, which saw extreme fighting all across Europe, Asia, Africa and the Americas. The Soviet Red Army was one of the most powerful fighting forces in the world at their time, and Russian soldiers of the Soviet Red Army were known to be incredibly strong, tough and resilient fighters, some of the strongest of World War III. History The Soviet Red Army was founded in 1995 shortly after the founding of Soviet Russia. Since its founding, the Soviet Red Army was very heavily built into an extremely tough, strong, resilient, capable and very powerful fighting force consisting of incredibly strong and tough soldiers. The Russian soldiers of the Soviet Red Army were very well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. Along with having heavily improved military technology, the Soviet Red Army also had very large manpower, consisting of millions of active soldiers all ready for combat. The Soviet Red Army had helped to drive NATO intervention forces out of Russia during the waning days of the Second Russian Civil War. After this, Soviet Russian forces are sent to fight in different Arabian civil wars raging in the Middle East and North Africa. Some Russian troops also assist Saddam Hussein's Iranian invasions of Iraq and Kuwait and help assist Chinese incursions into India. Due to tricks being pulled by the Soviets, Russian soldiers are sent to seize the former Soviet territories of Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia and Georgia in Eastern Europe in 2009. In early 2010, World War III begins, Russian forces seize Finland and Poland, then the Soviet Red Army overwhelms and conquers most of all Europe, taking France, Italy and Spain. However, the Russian troops are stalled in Germany, but they very slowly break into the country. Russian forces battle German forces across Germany, but even so, most of Germany remains out of Russian hands due to the colossal defense of the Germans. The Soviet Red Army fights hard for the cities of Berlin, Geiblesberg and Heidelberg, but fail to take the city. When the Russians seize the city of Hamburg, the Soviet Red Army heavily participates alongside the Socialist Republican Guard in savagely ravaging the city, leading to an event known as the Rape of Hamburg. However, the Germans keep resisting the Russians fiercely, so the Soviet Red Army pours most of their greatest military strength in trying to beat the Germans, only for it all to crumble under German pressure over the next several years. While the fight rages in Germany, throughout the whole war, the Russian forces of the Soviet Red Army fight very extensively in North Africa, the Middle East, Central Asia, India, China and the Pacific, with Russian forces fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the vast deserts and thick jungles and villages of these lands to help seize these lands for the Chinese and Iranians. While Russian forces kept fighting fierce and hard in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes in China, India, North Africa, the Middle East and the Pacific Islands, the Soviet Red Army also invade and seize much of South and Central America and Canada. Russian troops also assault parts of Virginia and attack New York City in 2013, but they are forced to withdraw from the United States after failures to seize New York City and Washington. While the Russians hold onto their territories in Europe and the Americas, the Russian forces of the Soviet Red Army still kept fighting in fierce battles, skirmishes and raids in the vast deserts of North Africa, the Middle East and Central Asia and fighting fierce battles and skirmishes in the thick jungles of China and India, all mostly against German and American forces. With the Russians fighting very hard and fierce in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes across the deserts and thick jungles of these lands, mostly against German and American forces, they manage to help hold onto these territories throughout most of the war. However, by 2015, Allied forces manage to defeat and crush China and Iran, and German forces also begin breaking past the strongest Soviet Red Army forces in Germany. As such, Russian forces are immediately withdrawn from the Americas to reinforce Russian defenses. In 2014, however, the Soviet Red Army launches a massive surprise offensive, with Russian forces fighting viciously and seizing most of all China, India, North Africa, the Middle East and the Pacific Islands, then the Russians keep fighting in numerous vicious battles against Allied forces to hold onto these territories, fighting very hard to the death in the deserts and thick jungles of these lands for every inch. However, while they are mostly successful in holding their new empire in Asia and Africa, the German forces and their Russian Federation Allies keep pushing towards Russia. The Soviet Red Army sends their best forces to hold them off, but the Germans break past them. By mid to late 2016, as they kept fighting viciously in holding onto their massive conquered Asian and African territories, the Russians eventually withdraw all their forces to Russia to defend their home country. However, numerous Russian pockets and holdouts remained in all of their formerly held various territories, and they all kept fighting very fiercely against Allied forces for the rest of the war. The Soviet Red Army fights to defend all of Russia, with Russian forces fighting hard to hold off American troops advancing into Siberia, while the strongest of Russian forces keep fighting against the Germans in Eastern Europe. The Germans and Russian Federation forces invade Western Russia, and the Soviet Red Army fights with desperate madness and fanaticism to hold them off. Still, the Germans break past them and then push on to Moscow. In the final days of the war, the Soviet Red Army fights to defend the cities of Moscow and Kolskyevgrad in ferocious battles against the German and Russian Federation armies. However, while the Russian forces offer very fierce resistance, both cities fall in the last days of the war, leading to Russia finally surrendering and finally bringing an end to World War III. After the war is over and Soviet Russia is replaced by the Russian Federation, the Soviet Red Army is dismantled and replaced by the Russian Army to serve in the role of Russian national defense. Features and equipment The Soviet Russian forces relied on very high individual firepower, and immense individual strength and fighting skill to combat their enemies, as well as having high technological firepower. They widely used platoon based teamwork, as well as fierce ambushes and fighting on open lines, while also using guerilla tactics to fight their enemies. Individual soldiers wera very able to fight off numerous enemies. Russian soldiers had a very strict code of strict and harsh discipline and honor, heavily indoctrinating their all soldiers to show much bravery in battle and to never surrender and always fight to the death. As such, Russian soldiers always fought very fiercely and bitterly and fought to the death for every inch of land they were fighting for. While the Soviet Red Army mostly consisted of Russian men as fighters, the Soviet Red Army also had very high numbers of women serving as combatants and officers as well. While the Soviet Red Army was much more restrained and even humane than the political paramilitary forces of the Socialist Republican Guard, the Soviet Red Army still committed brutal war crimes, mostly in Germany, where Russian soldiers would brutally massacre great many German civilians as well as razing German villages and towns. Outside of Germany, Russian soldiers mostly treated civilians with kindness, care and respect in all other territories they fought in. Despite this, Russians soldiers still widely subjected prisoners of war to widespread cruel tortures, executions and hard labor, leading to a very high POW death rate for those held by the Russians. Russian soldiers of the Soviet Red Army wore camouflaged khaki uniforms that were usually green, as well as tan or grey, depending on the location. They commonly wore camouflaged combat vests, supply pack belts and backpacks. They mostly wore Gefechtshelm PASGT helmets and Balaclavas, as while some also wore ushankas and field caps. Their weapons included AK-74m rifles, AKM rifles, Galil rifles, RPD machine guns, PK machine guns, Dragunov SVD rifles, PP-19 guns, LPO-50 flamethrowers, MP 443 pistols and even PPSH-41 guns and sabres. Their vehicles included T-90 tanks, GAZ-2957 cars, BTR-80 IFVs, BMP-2 IFVs and Mil Mi-28 helicopters. In Cimil's World The Soviet Red Army is very commonly seen in franchises that have a World War III setting, such as Call of Duty and Battlefield, and are mostly shown as villains. Members * Grigori Korshenyev * Vasili Chikev * Vasiliy Mirinev * Dimitri Mayakovsky * Vladimir * Kiril * Viktor * Lev * Arkady Kirelenko Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Communists Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Brutes Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Barbarian Category:Authority Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Gadgeteers Category:One Man Army Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Gunman Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Jerks Category:Normal Skilled Category:Lawful Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Murderer Category:Swordsman Category:Serious Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mind Breakers Category:Trap Masters Category:Nemesis Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper